


July Rain

by Elmerine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmerine/pseuds/Elmerine
Summary: Eleven Hopper and Mike Wheeler were forces to be reckoned with. They share the same strong, diligent, and warm qualities. However, most teenagers haven't been exposed to otherworldly forces. The month of July won't pass without rain.





	1. INTRODUCTION

Eleven Hopper and Mike Wheeler were forces to be reckoned with.

They share the same strong, diligent, and warm qualities.

However, most teenagers haven't been exposed to otherworldly forces.

The month of July won't pass without rain.


	2. July 1st

All it took was almost 7 months since the snowball for the lives of those who had knowledge of the upside down to have their lives changed. Eleven, or Jane, had slowly adapted to a somewhat normal life after the gates closure. Mike Wheeler didn't have to wait for a response that would never come from his favorite girl. Dustin spent every Wednesday with Steve Harrington at a nursing home providing company to the elders. Lucas Sinclair held hands with the towns newest redhead, Max, and Will Byers would third wheel constantly. Speaking of the Byers, they made possibly the biggest change of all. Joyce Byers and Jim Hopper stood in front of their families and joined them together. 

Eleven sat in between Jonathan and Will. Nancy just so happened to be at the Byers House at the time and she leaned against the arm of the couch. In front of them were the adults. Joyce was so much smaller than the man she seemed like a child.

"We're moving and you all need to pack." The chief said with such a matter-of-fact tone he had confused Eleven. 

Her mind raced with the word. She knew what it meant. She had been learning with Dr. Owens, Hop, Joyce, Mike, her friends, and the older teenagers. The TV was also a good tool. El knew the word had a softer meaning than leaving, but they were almost the same thing.

Before the teenagers could ask any questions, Joyce explained. She explained that with all the time Hopper and Eleven had spent at the Byers residence, and the ever-growing need for protection it would be best to combine the two families in one home. Will, Jonathan, and El would all get their own room and so would the adults. It was a nicer place. Ms. Byers made sure they knew that Hop and her were just friends who were looking out for their children. Nancy and Jonathan knew better than that. El had her suspicions, and Will didn't care either way.

Jonathan Byers wasn't leaving for college. His excuse was that his family needed him. He would take the year off to work. Ms. Byers wasn't happy about this. They were arguing for a week straight. It made him wish he had decided to go but once things cooled down he was sure he had made the right decision.

Across town, Mike, Lucas, and Dustin were preparing for the summer. School had gotten out 10 days before but July was the first full month. Two of them had birthdays,Mike and Lucas, and high school was just out of reach. Usually Will would join them for these discussions but he was at home beginning to pack. El and Max never cared for the strategic planning so they counted on their friends to keep their best interests in mind.

"I'm out on Wednesday's, man. Steve's coming over at 10:00 AM on the dot!" Dustin reminded as he marked a huge line down the Wednesday row on Lucas's calendar. 

"Every Wednesday? That takes 12 days out of the summer." Mike added, wasting no time doing the mental math.

"I'm sorry, guys. Martha at the care home really likes to see us. You should have seen her face when we told her we'd be able to spend all day with her now that school is out." Dustin's face beamed when he mentioned the elderly woman he and Steve took a liking too. 

"As I think about it, that's fine. I'll need any break I can get from your face." Lucas teased his friend, earning an elbow to the stomach from Mike. "Ouch!"

As the two other boys bickered Mike was making another calendar. With a pink marker he wrote in the first Wednesdays box. "El+Max+Steve Day" was wrote and then a line with an arrow at the end went down the row.

"There, assholes." Mike interrupted and pointed at the box. "Happy now?"

They had no complaints.

Max Mayfield had simpler plans. 

For a reason only some people knew, Billy Hargrove had ditched Hawkins. He told his dad he was going back to California for the summer and left. With some peace finally, the red-headed girl could sleep with both eyes closed. The only thing on her summer schedule was to sleep and socialize as little as needed. As she laid on the couch for her morning nap, the phone rung. She contemplated letting it ring but she slowly made her way into the kitchen.

"Max," The voice on the other line said. It was Eleven. She knew that the proper thing was to say hello, but she didn't like to. 

"That's me." Max said, pushing herself on the counter so she could sit comfortably.

Although the two girls had a rough start, they were now friends. They had realized they had more in common than they originally thought. Both the girls exhibited strong qualities which although it took time they could now appreciate the other. Once Eleven had begun to hear more stories about the girl who showed while she was gone she opened up to the idea of being friends.

"I told Hop to go get you. I need help packing. We are moving. He just left." Eleven informed. 

"Really, El? I don't even get a warning?" Max sighed, but she was unable to control a small laugh as she thought of how El might be trying to pack all the breakable things.

"Goodbye." El hung up the phone. 

Max enjoyed how spontaneous the brown-haired girl was. At any given time she could bring an adventure.

That was the entire situation of these few people. They were constantly on edge. What if Eleven hadn't closed the gate? What if they were in danger? Only time would tell. They lived a constant adventure and lately it had been too boring.


End file.
